The Fallen Champions
by BonnieBunBun
Summary: Mipha, Daruk, Revali, and Urbosa. How did they become the "Fallen Champions?" Who killed them, and how did they die? This is the story of their final fights. (This is a Legend of Zelda, Breath of The Wild Fanfic. So, if you haven't played the game, or completed it, you either wont know what i'm talking about, or there are spoilers. So, don't say i didn't warn you).
1. Mipha's Grace

"Ruta, please keep strong," Mipha said, trying to keep the beast under control. Guardians swarmed around Vah Ruta's body, breaking her and tearing her apart. Vah Ruta swam through the water, trying to get them off. "Come on, Ruta, please," Mipha said, piloting Ruta. Loud alarm sirens rang as the door on Vah Ruta's side gave a pop. "N-No, Ruta, keep going. We can do this!" Mipha said, slightly panicked. She checked the Sheika Slate with Vah Ruta's map and controls. The door had been badly damaged. Mipha knew that something had tried to open it. A loud bang came from the door. Followed by a pop as it was forced to open. With that, Vah Ruta gave a cry and came to a slow halt. Mipha put the Sheika Slate down and picked up her trident. She didn't know what was going to crawl through the door, but she kept a straight face. She expected a Guardian, or maybe even a Lynel. Either way, it wasn't going to be an easy fight. Suddenly, a loud shriek pierced the air. Mipha watched as a cloud of malice flew through the door. It twisted and squirmed, forming into a being. Mipha took a step back from the monster as it drew out a spear. She knew that this was one of Ganon's creations of pure evil. She held her spear at the ready as she looked into its Guardian like eye.

"Tell the guards to send out back up. We need to protect my daughter and Ruta," The king said, speaking to the head of the troop.

"Yes your majesty," the guard said, before running off. The king sighed and looked out the window. He hoped that his daughter would stay safe. He prayed that no harm would ever come to her. His thoughts were interrupted when something tapped his arm. He looked down to see a young Zora, about five years old. His skin was red, like Mipha's, and his head fin spread out on his forehead, resembling a hammerhead shark.

"Daddy, when is Sissy going to be back?" The Zora asked, hugging the king's arm.

"Soon, Sidon," the king said, "I pray that she returns safely." Sidon gave a sigh and hopped onto his father's lap.

Mipha knew what this creature was. It was the Water Blight Ganon. She figured it was a water blight, due to Vah Ruta's main element being water. She pointed her spear at it, ready to fight. "I will defend Ruta and my father's kingdom from you. I will also defend my dear friend Link." The thing gave a shriek and lunged at Mipha with its spear. Mipha jumped out of the way and jabbed the creature with her trident. It got up and looked at her, summoning ice blocks out of the water. It threw them at Mipha, missing her as she dodged again and again. At one point, the creature summoned two ice blocks and threw them at Mipha, hitting her with the second one as she dodged the first. Mipha fell to the ground, her trident clattered to the ground by her side. She got up and looked at the monster, grabbing her trident. She stood up and threw it at the monster, hitting it straight in the eye. The thing grabbed its eye and fell to the ground. Mipha ran to grab her trident. Suddenly, the thing got up and slashed Mipha with its spear, sending her backwards. She hit the wall, blood dripping from a deep gash in her stomach. She closed her eyes and started to heal herself using Mipha's Grace. She got up and looked at the monster as it picked up her trident and threw it out of the door. Mipha was defenseless. The monster grabbed Mipha and pinned her against the wall, it placed its spear to her throat. Mipha didn't struggle. She gazed out of the window, seeing the Zora's Domain. "Father, I am so sorry I could not fulfill my duties as the Zora champion. I have failed you," she said. She closed her eyes as the thing raised its spear. She didn't scream or cry out. She stayed perfectly still with her eyes closed. She heard the creature shriek, then she felt nothing at all… The water blight took its bloody spear out from the now dead Mipha's neck. It dropped her body to the floor and gave a shriek of victory. It put its spear away and looked at the main control terminal of Vah Ruta. It formed into malice and dove straight into the terminal. Vah Ruta gave a cry of agony as its mechanical body was infected with pure evil. It shook and sputtered as the water blight gained control over it. Malice began to spread inside of Vah Ruta's body like a virus, and it was no longer in control. Vah Ruta, and Mipha had been lost…

"Your majesty, look!" Muzu said, running to the king. He was holding Mipha's trident. He looked as if he had been crying.

"M-Mipha!" The king stuttered, as Muzu set the spear down in front of him.

"Your majesty, Vah Ruta's controls have been corrupted. Any contact on Mipha's Sheika Slate has not been answered. I fear the worst, your majesty," Muzu said.

"Daddy, where's Sissy?" Sidon asked, confused.

"S-Sidon, please go to your room," the king said, keeping a straight face. Sidon walked to his room.

"She can't be dead! Not my daughter!" The king said, looking at the trident.

"I am so sorry, your majesty," Muzu said, looking down.

Mipha woke up suddenly and looked around. "Father?" She asked, her voice echoing throughout Vah Ruta's core. She sat up and looked at herself. She gasped. Her skin was so light and faded. She looked around Vah Ruta, seeing the malice. Then she remembered. The water blight, her trident, and death. All the memories came flooding back into her mind. She knew she was dead. She was nothing more than a spirit trapped in the body of this possessed Divine Beast. Even though she was a ghost, she knew that she was not the one who possessed Vah Ruta. "Ruta?" She asked aloud, into the quiet. She was met with Ruta's cry. Or at least that's what it used to be. Instead of the mighty elephant call that Mipha knew, Vah Ruta sounded distorted and weak. It sounded like that of a dying elephant, only more agonizing. Mipha fell to her knees in despair. She knew she was alone. She was doomed to be forever trapped inside of Vah Ruta. But then a thought crossed her mind. "Link," she said to herself. She stood up and put a hand on Vah Ruta's main terminal. "Do not be afraid, Ruta. Link will soon free us both," she said, with a small smile. "Link, I hope you know that I will always protect you."


	2. Daruk's Protection

"Come on, Rudania, higher!" Daruk yelled, as Vah Rudania ascended higher and higher up Death Mountain. "If we manage to get close enough to the lava, the heat will slow 'em down!" Vah Rudania kept climbing, the Guardians followed. Getting closer and closer. Just then, Death Mountain shook, sending rocks and rubble down from its peak. Vah Rudania shrieked and slid down the side of the mountain, losing its traction. "Rudania!" Daruk yelled, holding onto the main terminal as Rudania fell. Vah Rudania landed at the bottom summit of Death Mountain. Where the temperature was just hot enough to turn earth to lava. Guardians swarmed the Divine Beast. Daruk felt something hit the neck of Vah Rudania, and he grabbed his Sheika Slate. Something was damaging the door on Vah Rudania's neck. "Rudania! Hold on!" Daruk said, using the Sheika Slate to pivot Vah Rudania's back. Whatever was trying to break the door, had fallen off of Rudania. Daruk noticed that the door was badly damaged. He put a hand on Rudania's main terminal. "Keep up the good fight," he said. A blue flash emitted from outside the window, and something hit Vah Rudania's neck. It was harder than the first time. Daruk realized that the Guardians were firing lasers at the door. Daruk tried to move Vah Rudania, but its foot was stuck in a pool of lava. "Come on, Rudania! You can pull through! Go!" Daruk yelled, using Vah Rudania's full power. Another flash of blue came from outside, and the door was destroyed. Daruk grabbed his Boulder Breaker and slung it on his shoulder. He placed the Sheika Slate down and put his hand on Rudania's main terminal. "Don't worry, Rudania," he said. "I'll make sure those Guardians get a taste of their own medicine." With that, he jumped to the doorway. He climbed up onto Vah Rudania's back. The air was hot and humid as the world around him was blurred by radiating heat waves. A cloud of malice swooped through the air and landed in from of Daruk, taking the form of a being. Daruk took a step back, holding the Boulder Breaker at the ready. The monster drew out a sword that was very similar in shape to Daruk's. "I don't care if you're a Guardian, Lynel, or Ganon himself. I'll protect this land of ours to the death!" Daruk shouted, staring into the creature's Guardian like eye.

Bludo walked outside and tapped a certain Goron's shoulder. "Hey, Dad. When will Grandpa be home?" He asked.

"Don't worry, Bludo. Daruk will be home soon," the Goron said, patting his son's head.

"You promise?" Bludo asked, only being seven years old.

"Daruk is the strongest Goron alive. He'll come home soon, I promise."

At first glance, Daruk knew what this creature was. It was the Fire Blight Ganon. Considering Vah Rudania was better suited for burning temperatures, of course this was the fire blight. Daruk lunged at the creature with the Boulder Breaker, knocking it backwards. The thing got up and charged forward, its sword raised. Right before it struck, Daruk pressed his fists together, forming a shield with Daruk's Protection. The fire blight struck the shield, weakening it. Daruk held the Boulder Breaker like a bat and swung it at the creature with all his might, sending it flying. He watched at it flew off of Vah Rudania, landing in the lava. "Yeah! That ought'a teach ya!" Daruk shouted, walking back to Vah Rudania's neck. He slung the Boulder Breaker on his shoulder. Something suddenly struck Daruk in the back, knocking him forward. He regained his balance and looked back. The fire blight stared back at him, dripping with lava. It drew out its sword. Daruk stepped back in shock. The creature's sword had become glowing red hot, having been dipped in lava. Daruk drew out his Boulder Breaker and swung it at the creature. To his surprise, the fire blight blocked the attack with its sword. It shoved Daruk to the ground and tried to slash him, knocking the Boulder Breaker out of his hand. Daruk pressed his fists together and grunted as his shield blocked the attack. Its power had grown weak. He struggled to get up and retrieve the Boulder Breaker. The fire blight picked up the Boulder Breaker, and threw it into the distance. It fell towards the direction of Goron Village. Daruk tackled the creature, throwing punch after punch. The thing shrieked and slashed him with its sword, knocking him to the ground. Daruk pressed his fists together one final time, as the fire blight jumped at him. Upon impact, the shield shattered like glass. The fire blight raised its sword. Daruk closed his eyes. He gave a small chuckle. "I'll protect this land of ours to the death," he said, as the creature finished him off… The fire blight put its bloody sword away and gave a shriek of victory. It formed into malice and made its way into the main control terminal. Vah Rudania jolted, emitting a low growl. Then the malice started to form inside its core. Vah Rudania cried out in pain and despair. It kicked its legs and swung its tail, sending rocks tumbling down towards Goron City. It quickly made its way to the Peak of Death Mountain, then it stopped as it lost control. Vah Rudania and Daruk had been lost…

Bludo was making his way back inside when something struck the ground behind him. He turned around to see a sword, laying in the dirt. Upon further inspection, he realized who this sword belonged to. It was his grandfather's sword. But what was it doing out here? Where did it come from? Bludo picked up the Boulder Breaker and ran inside. "Dad! Dad look!" He said, showing his father the Boulder Breaker.

"Where did you get this?" His father asked.

"It just fell from the sky," Bludo said, pointing up in the direction of Vah Rudania. Bludo's father grabbed a Sheika Slate and tried to contact Vah Rudania's main terminal. There was no response, or even a signal. Bludo's father fell to his knees.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Bludo asked.

"Bludo, your grandfather has… fallen,"

"B-But h-how?" Bludo stuttered. Tears formed in his eyes and he put his face in his hands. He felt arms wrap around him and he looked up to see his father hugging him. Tears fell from his eyes.

"It's going to be alright, Bludo," his father said. Bludo hugged his father tightly.

"But Grandpa is gone!" Bludo cried.

"I know son, I know," his father said, leading Bludo to his room.

Daruk awoke with a groan. He sat up and looked around. He slowly got to his feet and looked at himself. He sighed, remembering what had happened. "You alright, Rudania?" He asked, placing a hand on the main terminal. Vah Rudania let out a cry that sounded as though it were dying. Daruk closed his eyes with a sorrowful sigh. "I guess Ganon really got the best of us, huh Rudania." He thought back to when he first started piloting Vah Rudania. He didn't quite understand it in the beginning, but then he started to get the hang of it. Then he remembered how Link had helped him. Then a thought crossed his mind. "Keep strong, Rudania. Link will free us both soon," he said, with a confidant smile. "Don't worry, Link. I'll protect this land of ours forever."


	3. Revali's Gale

"Keep it up, Medoh," Revali said, as Guardians followed Vah Medoh, soaring through the sky. Vah Medoh swooped and ducked past the mountains of Herba, flapping its mechanical wings. Guardians aimed red lasers at Vah Medoh, taking shot after shot. Revali stood, piloting Vah Medoh with a confidant smirk. "Ganon must really work on his battle plans if he wishes to win against me," He chuckled to himself. At that moment, something hit Vah Medoh's side. Vah Medoh shook, letting out a small cry. "Easy, Medoh" Revali said, looking at his Sheika Slate. A Guardian had shot one of Vah Medoh's wing blades off. Vah Medoh's left wing began to sink downwards, losing the updraft of the propeller blades. Revali used the Sheika Slate to pivot Vah Medoh's bad wing up slightly. "You're alright, Medoh. We just have to keep going." Something else struck Vah Medoh's other side, the impact causing the Sheika Slate to fly out of Revali's hands. Revali grabbed the Sheika Slate and opened the top part of Revali. He grabbed the Great Eagle Bow from his back and flew up to the top. He landed at the main control terminal and tried to fix some of the damage. He caught sight of something in the corner of his eye. He looked to see a cloud of thick malice land right in front of him, taking the shape of a being. "Oh, I didn't expect an actual fight from Ganon. After all, very few can achieve a mastery of the sky **.** " Revali said, staring into the thing's Guardian like eye.

"Teba! What are you doing outside?!" Teba's mom shouted. "Come inside right now! It's not safe outside during the fight!"

"But Mom, I wanna see Dad fight!" Teba pouted, as he was being pulled inside by his mom.

"It's too dangerous to be out here, Teba. I asked you to stay inside," she said, leading him inside.

"You never let me watch Dad fight! You don't even let me watch him at the Flight Range!" Teba complained, crossing his wings.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," his mom said.

"Dad always told me that one day, he'd make a bow for me. He told me that he would teach me to be just like him! But you never let me go to the Flight Range!"

"Teba, your father has been working on a bow for you for some time. I told him that I would let you go to the Flight Range when you were older," Teba's mom stated.

"But Mom! I'm seven years old. That should be enough!" Teba shouted.

"Teba, I'm not going to fight with you. You are staying inside and that's final," his mom said, folding her wings. Teba sighed angrily and went to his room.

Revali took a good look at the beast that stood in front of him. He came to realization that this was the Wind Blight Ganon. He chuckled to himself. "Wow, I can't believe he sent the wind blight. It's like he's _trying_ to mock me." The wind blight drew out a weapon that looked like a futuristic blaster. It aimed it at Revali, setting a target on him. Revali took out his Eagle Bow and took aim at the creature's eye. He shot the creature, knocking it down. It puts its hands over its eye in pain. Revali smirked with confidence and took charge at the creature. Before he could get another shot, however, the creature got up and slashed a malice claw at him, knocking him back. Revali quickly got up, just in time to dodge a shot from the blaster. The creature took the shape and form of a twister. It flew towards Revali, blowing him back with the ever growing force. Revali crouched down and then jumped up, spinning his wings to create an updraft known to the Rito as "Revali's Gale." He took out his bow in midair, and took aim. He closed his left eye to get a better aim, then he shot another arrow at the wind blight. This got its attention, making it fly into the air and try to grab Revali. Revali, however, was dodging its claws with minor flight skills. Every now and then, he took a shot at the beast with his bow. The beast roared in anger and dove at Revali as he was aiming another arrow at its eye. Revali tried to dodge the attack, but the wind blight grabbed him with the malice claw. Revali struggled, trying to get free. His Eagle Bow slipping from his back. He tried to grab it, but the wind blight held him tighter. He watched as his bow slid off his back and onto the floor. The wind blight threw Revali to the side. Revali sat up and coughed. The wind blight picked up the Eagle Bow and studied it. Revali got up to retrieve his weapon, but he was too late. The wind blight threw his bow towards Rito Village. Revali spread his wings and dived to catch the bow. He tucked his wings in to gain speed. He fell freely, getting closer and closer to his bow. He reached a hand out to grab it. With a flash of blue light, something hit him. He flapped his wings to maintain altitude as he looked back. The wind blight was aiming the blaster at him. Revali spread his wings to catch himself. He closed his eyes and created and updraft to get back onto Vah Medoh. His left wing had been badly hurt. It twisted and jutted out, the bone clearly being broken. Revali sighed as the wind blight aimed its blaster at his face. "You may have achieved this win over me, Ganon, but you will never achieve a mastery of the sky," he said, as he closed his eyes… The wind blight lowered its blaster, letting out a cry of victory. It turned to face the main terminal of Vah Medoh. It quickly dove into the terminal, claiming its prize. Vah Medoh shrieked and sputtered. Its support blades quickly gave out and it plummeted towards Rito Village. As it was about to hit the peak of its perch, a newfound power spread through its body. It levitated back into the air, letting out a shriek of agony. Vah Medoh was no longer in control. Vah Medoh and Revali had been lost…

"Hey, Mom. Doesn't Dad only have one bow?" Teba asked, walking to the house.

"Teba! I told you to stay inside!" His mom yelled.

"But Mom, look!" Teba said, carrying the Great Eagle Bow.

"Teba, where did you get that? That's your father's bow."

"I just found it outside, Mom. I don't know where it came from," Teba said, looking at the bow. Teba's mother looked up at Vah Medoh, her wings clasped against her chest.

"R-Revali," she stuttered, hoping that her husband was okay. There was a knock on the door.

"May I please come in?" Kaneli's voice called. Teba's mom opened the door for Kaneli, and he stepped in. "I'm afraid I have come here with bad news," he said.

"Hello, Kaneli, sir," Teba said, shyly.

"Teba, sweetie, could you please go to your room?" Teba's mom said, trying to keep a straight face. Teba nodded, seeing the dread in his mother's eyes. He went to his room, only closing the door a little so he could hear.

"Kaneli, Teba found Revali's bow outside. What's going on?" Teba's mother asked.

"That's what I came here to tell you," Kaneli said. "Contact with Revali's Sheika Slate has stopped. Something has taken control of Vah Medoh. I'm sorry to say this, but I think Revali has… fallen."

"N-No. N-Not Revali!" Teba's mom said, tears falling down her cheeks. Teba heard this and was taken back. His father couldn't die! He was invincible! At least that's what Teba thought. He had always looked up to his father. He thought that his father could do anything! Teba's father always seemed so brave and bold to him, and Teba longed to grow up to be just like him. Teba pictured his father in his mind, smiling with confidence. Tears of pain fell from Teba's eyes and he clenched his fists. He had been lied to by his father. The one Rito who he thought could never fail, had fallen to Ganon. Teba jumped onto his bed and screamed into his pillow in anger and sadness.

"I believed in you, Dad!" He shouted, sniffling. "A-And you l-let me down…"

Revali sat up, groaning. He looked around. "Medoh?" He called out. A mutilated shriek was the response that he got. Revali sighed and stood up. "Well, Medoh. It looks like we're in a pretty bad situation," he said, talking more to himself than to Vah Medoh. Revali walked to the main terminal and placed a wing on it. "This was merely an unfair battle," he said. "It is not our fault that we lost." Just then, the Rito Village came into view from the window. Revali looked out the window and sighed. "Teba, I'm so sorry. I have failed you…" He said, leaning against the window. Revali thought about Link, and how he used to mock him for not being able to fly. "Link." He said, still staring out the window. "You can achieve a mastery of the sky. I know you can."


	4. Urbosa's Fury

"That's the way, Naboris!" Urbosa shouted, as Vah Naboris continued to move through the sandy desert. Guardians swarmed its feet as it took each step, trying to pull it down. Vah Naboris just kept stride. Not showing any sign of weakness. Urbosa piloted the beast, a confident smile on her face. Her pride was interrupted as something hit Vah Naboris's feet, making the beast stumble forward. "Naboris!" Urbosa yelled, checking the Sheika Slate. Guardians were starting to fire at Vah Naboris's feet, making the beast stumble and trip. Suddenly, Vah Naboris fell forward, toppling to the ground. Guardians swarmed Vah Naboris like angry hornets, easily breaking down the door. Urbosa set the Sheika Slate down, and drew out the Scimitar of the Seven, along with the Daybreaker. She watched fearlessly as a cloud of malice flew through the door. It formed into a being, holding a small sword, resembling hers. She knew what this creature was. This was the Thunder blight Ganon. No mistake. Tiny sparks of doubt ran through Urbosa's mind as she clutched her sword tightly. "Link, Princess, if I fail to defend you, please know it is not your faults. No one need hold blame," She said, staring into the creature's Guardian like eye.

"Your majesty, the guardians have broken into Vah Naboris's core!" said a guard, running towards a Gerudo sitting in the throne.

"Thank you for telling me," said the Gerudo. "Tell the other guards to send in support. I'm worried about Urbosa."

"Yes your majesty," The guard said, just as the cries of an infant came from another room. The Gerudo ruler quickly stood up and rushed to the source of the cries. She came to a small bed where a tiny baby girl lay crying.

"Hi there Riju," The Gerudo ruler said, picking the child up. The child slowly settled down in her mother's arms, looking up at her with big emerald eyes. "Do not worry, Riju. Urbosa will be alright. Everything will be alright." The Gerudo said, rocking the child. She was unsure about Urbosa being alright, however. With the guardians swarming Vah Naboris, she was quite worried. The child soon fell back asleep and the Gerudo ruler tucked her back into bed with a sigh. She called for a guard.

"Yes your majesty?" The guard asked, rushing in.

"Double the guards around Gerudo Town. Have someone watch over Riju. I'm going to help Urbosa myself," the ruler said, gathering weapons.

"Y-Your majesty! Are you sure about this? What if something happens to you? Who will rule over Gerudo Town?" The guard asked, in shock.

"If I should die, then I give the throne to Riju," The ruler said, grabbing the Thunder Helm. "If I do not come back, raise her well. So one day, she may take my place."

"Yes your majesty," The guard said.

Urbosa took a battle stance, staring at the Thunder blight. She watched as it suddenly dashed around the room at lightning speed. It stopped right in front of her and grabbed her with a malice claw. Urbosa struggled in its hand, trying to get free. She suddenly gathered her energy and let it out in a burst of lightning, using Urbosa's Fury. The Thunder blight shrieked and dropped Urbosa, twitching at the lightning. Urbosa lunged at the creature, striking it several times. Suddenly, an iron beam pierced through her stomach, the Thunder blight sending electricity through it, shocking Urbosa. Urbosa twitched and dropped her sword and shield. They clattered to the ground, only to be picked up by the Thunder blight. Urbosa watched as the creature threw her sword and shield out the door, into the endless desert. It then looked at Urbosa, drawing its sword. Urbosa stood weakly looking at the creature. Blood starting to drip down her chin from her mouth. She suddenly smiled, chuckling to herself. "P-Please… No one need hold b-blame…" She said, as the Thunder blight finished her off. The thunder blight turned to the main terminal, forming into malice. Vah Naboris shook as the malice dove into the terminal, infecting it. Vah Naboris flailed its legs a bit, shaking like a rabid animal as pure evil began to flow through it. It soon settled in the sand as malice began to spread through its core. Vah Naboris and Urbosa had been lost…

The Gerudo ruler rode through the sand on the back of her sand seal. Her sword clutched in her hand. She knew that she had a battle ahead of her. And she was ready for it. The sand seal came to a halt as they came across Vah Naboris, laying in the sand. The ruler gasped and ran towards Vah Naboris. Only to stop as something caught her eye. Something metal gleamed in the desert sun. She walked to it and brushed the sand away. She took a startled step back, clasping her hands over her mouth. The Scimitar of the Seven lay before her in the sand. "Urbosa…." The ruler said, in shock. Suddenly, a guardian silently scuttled behind her, aiming a red laser at her. The Gerudo ruler slowly picked up the Scimitar with shaky hands. The guardian took aim, and fired without hesitation… The Scimitar fell to the ground, next to the now dead ruler….

Urbosa awoke with a moan. She looked around, dazed. "N-Naboris?" she asked, her voice echoing throughout the possessed monster. Urbosa sighed when she didn't get an answer. Suddenly, the ground shook as Vah Naboris came alive. It let out a shriek and it began to move. Slowly and shakily, it got back up onto its feet. Urbosa looked around the beast, grief washing over her. She sighed. "I'm so sorry, Naboris… I couldn't protect you…" She said. Just then, she remembered something. Link. She smiled, knowing that Link would come to free both her and Naboris. "Don't worry Naboris," She said, placing a ghastly hand on the wall of the divine beast. "Link will free us both soon. I know he will." She sighed, looking down. "Link, Princess, none of this is your fault. You both work so hard trying to fix mistakes that you did not make. Please, no one need hold blame for this."


End file.
